edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Animal Massacre. The Cougars
This is the script for the first movie Movie script Eddy: Finally, school's out. I can finally go back to hunting. Edd: Well, Eddy. Being the big-shot you are, I can't believe you decided to go big game. Do you even know how dangerous that is? Eddy: What about your job. being a bounty hunter, you're always in danger. Escaped convicts, hired guns, and psychopaths are always trying to kill you. Edd: Well, thanks to you, you put me in that position. Eddy: whatever. Ed, you coming? Ed: Hold on, guys. I'm doing research. Both: Since when does Ed study? Eddy: I don't know. Let's just go see what he's doing. Edd: Fine. They head to the computer room. Eddy: Ed, what the heck are you doing? You shouldn't be studying at this hour. Plus, since when do you study? Ed: well, i'm researching guns. Edd: you can't do that at school. what if you get caught? Ed: I don't mind. I'm always in detention. Eddy: Well, Monobrow. Looks like your head grew a few inches. Ed: MY HEAD EXPANDED!!! THE ALIENS MUST HAVE PUT A BOMB IN MY BRAIN!! SOME ONE HELP!!! Eddy: HAHAHAHAHA!!! I can't believe you fell for that! Ed: aw...thanks guys. Edd: Well, we should be getting back home. Eddy: Yeah. I'm missing my shows. Ed: Oh,man. Same here. Let's get out of here. They head to Eddys' PT Cruiser. Edd: Just to ask, why'd you get a PT Cruiser? Eddy: They are the chick magnets here! What do you expect? Ed: we could've just fixed up the old van. Eddy: Yeah, but that would take time. Edd: What's so bad about just spending time on fixing the van? Eddy: I want to be early for all of the hunting season. Luckily for you, i sent it to my bro to fix it up! Edd: Well, i guess I can't stop you. Ed: Yeah. Eddy: Well, let's just get back home. All: Yeah! As they speed away, someone.. or something was watching from the mountains. The phone rings. Eddy picks it up. Eddy: Hello? Kevin: Hey Dorkette. did you get the biggest game yet? Eddy: what do you want Kevin? Kevin: I just decided to say hi. So, you want to do it? Eddy: Are you gay?! Kevin: NO!!! Listen, i want to have a competition on who can get the biggest game in The U.S And Canada! The winner gets Nazz! The loser... you'll just have to find out. Eddy: Alright, your on. Kevin: Meet me at the woods at 6:00 a.m. Get your permit and your weapons. Eddy: You too shovel-chin. Eddy hangs up the phone, sets his alarm clock, and goes to sleep. Sarah and Jimmy are out playing. it's getting dark. Jimmy: Sarah, are you sure that we should be playing at this hour? Sarah: Of course, Jimmy. There's lights and we are protected by God! Jimmy: um... ok. Sarah: what should we play first? Jimmy: Hide and Seek! Sarah: Yeah! Since it is dark, we could play Ultimate Hide and Seek! Let's go in the woods! Jimmy: Ok! i'll be it first Sarah: Ok! I'll find a hiding spot!! Sarah goes into the woods. Jimmy: Ready or not! Here I come! Jimmy goes into the woods Jimmy: Sarah! Sarrraaaaaahhhhh!!!!! Sarah: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jimmy: Sarah! He runs and finds a cougar eating Sarah!!! Sarah: Help!! Help me, please!! Jimmy runs off, scared. He trips and falls. Jimmy: HELP!!! Somebody!!! a cougar jumps on him and eats him alive. The next day. Eddy's alarm clock starts beeping. he shuts it off and grabs his things and goes out. Kevin: So you showed up! Eddy: Alright, Kevin. Let's go. Kevin and Eddy walk into the woods and into the permit area. Kevin: Well, then. Let's split up. Eddy walks deeper into the woods. He stumbles on the bodies of Sarah and Jimmy. He sees this as a sign. Eddy: Well. This looks like something was here. In the bushes, the cougar that attacked Sarah jumps and lands on Eddy. Eddy is quick enough to pull out his revolver and kill the beast. Eddy: Well, it looks like i was able to get a kill before Kevin. But, I did stumble on a murder. so, i should better call the police. Kevin: Hey, Dorky! I got a kill! What about you. Eddy: Same Here! Kevin: Is it a cougar! Eddy: How'd you know? Kevin: Because i killed one too. Eddy: Well, let's just get back home. Kevin: Well, then. What are you staring at? Eddy: Take a look at this. Kevin looks and sees the bodies. Kevin:Oh, man. That's Fluffy and Sarah! Eddy: Oh, crap! We better call the police. Kevin: How can we if it's already too late? Eddy: They look like they were mauled to death. Kevin: Man, Let's call the police. Kevin: Who knows? Eddy: We know... To be continued.... Trivia sorry for the long script. I wanted it to be like a feature length film.